1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with multiple-section extension poles of the type commonly used for light bulb changing or other work in high or otherwise unaccessible locations. More particularly, the invention pertains to extension poles of this character including inner and outer, telescopically interfitted pole sections, wherein an improved, short-throw locking mechanism is provided allowing the user to quickly and easily lock the inner pole section relative to the outer pole section at any desired degree of extension. The invention also provides a unique shock-absorbing capacity which eliminates the possibility of pole damage in the event of unrestrained fall of the inner pole section. Finally, an improved fixture connection is provided in the form of a locking member adjacent the upper end of the extension pole permitting the user to firmly lock in place any desired operating fixture against inadvertent twist-off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extension poles have long been available for use by painters, other workmen or homeowners. Broadly speaking, such extension poles include one or more sections allowing the pole to assume varying lengths required for a given job. Moreover, a number of different operating tools have been used with these extension poles, for example light bulb changers or paint rollers.
Despite the widespread availability of conventional extension poles, a number of unresolved problems remain. For example, many such poles have a threaded shank or stub adjacent the outer end thereof for receiving a fixture. In the case of a light bulb changer for example the changer has a threaded shank which is secured to the stub. In use, however, during rotation of the extension pole while installing or uninstalling a light bulb, the fixture itself may begin to rotate and inadvertently twist entirely off of the connection stub.
Further, it often happens that through neglect or accident the inner pole section falls in an unrestrained fashion with considerable force against the bottom or base of the outer pole section. This can cause damage to the pole and even render it inoperative.
Finally, some prior poles have twist-type locking mechanisms serving to lock the inner pole section relative to the outer section at desired, relatively shifted locations. However, these prior mechanisms often require twisting of a collar or chuck through a significant degree of rotation in order to effect locking or unlocking. This can be an issue, particularly when the pole is extended and the operator must carefully manipulate the pole in order to avoid hitting nearby objects.
One prior pole assembly has a locking mechanism made up of three circumferentially spaced apart, axially extending locking fingers with a surrounding collar equipped with corresponding cam projections. In order to lock the pole, the operator grasps the collar and rotates it so as to inwardly deflect the fingers against the inner pole section.
There is accordingly a need in the art for improved extension poles which overcome the aforementioned problems and provide smooth, easy pole operation.